


Still smiling

by YuppieRovah



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Dracula - Freeform, Dragatha, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuppieRovah/pseuds/YuppieRovah
Summary: Back flat against the table, he chuckled "Why are you smiling? Showing off your fangs ?"
Relationships: Count Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Still smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending ? Not very clear haha but dracula and Agatha being smutty and fluff.  
Also I wrote this on my phone without anyone reading it . So all mistakes are mine and please tell if you see any ! ENJOY 🥰

Back flat against the table, he chuckled "Why are you smiling? Showing off your fangs ?"  
Legs over his, she pulled his arms behind his head and approached her mouth to his ear " I want to taste you too"  
He turned his head , stroked her cheek and looked at her in the eyes "I'm all yours Agatha" he whispered "go on, taste"

She kissed his jaw, his Adam's apple, his chiseled neck and finally took a deep breath in the crook of his neck, his essence.  
She kissed, licked and nibbled his jugular vein. She then bit slowly, feeling his sweet cold blood. So different from human and alive red sacred liquid. 

"Passionate, fast, intelligent, unpredictable, that's what I taste in your blood, in you dracula" Agatha said.  
"Quite fitting, don't you think?" He smirked.  
"Now let me taste you again, ag." She beamed.  
"I love seeing you smile, I missed it for more than a century you know.." he shivered, moved and got on his elbows. "Lay down next to me".

Agatha kissed his brow and thought of how she fell in love with this mischievous man. She knew she always had a penchant for supernatural but letting her fantasies and carnal desires overcome her surprised her slightly. Well... anyways she was undead now, might as well make the most of it. 

She moved and reclined on her arms whilst looking at the ceiling. She felt his nails on her legs, lightly scratching up her thigh. Making circles with his fingers. " I thought you wanted to taste me .." she exhaled. He looked up " patience, we've got eternity, literally...". 

Agatha then laid fully on her back and raised her right arm, gripped the table, ready for onslaught.  
He pulled her shirt and messaged her ribs, up and down, up and down. He then snapped her bra with his sharp nail, right in the middle. She Inhaled and watched as his eyes grew wide. His pupils dilated. Guess a man's primal needs always stayed, even dead, she thought cheekily.

He lavished and praised her breast like none ever before. Kissing, sucking and teasing her right breast that was as wet as her panties. Her back arched and she whimpered. " the other drac, please" he smiled and licked his front teeth before diving back again this time on her left areola, sucking and flicking her nipple.

She whined and pulled at his hair. He then bit just under her left one tasting her changing blood. "I can taste you ag , you're witty, sarcastic, courageous, a rebel and I can feel it ; my bride" he said waiting  
" Is this a proposal, count dracula? To me a religious nun" she snickered, her accent fully apparent.  
He laughed " Yes... uhm, Ag..Agatha Van Helsing, will you be my eternal bride?" She felt His low voice rumbling in her hand, the one that was put on his naked chest.  
Her eyes longed in his.  
"I always knew you were going to be my ending, not so much my beginning. You're full of surprises drac, of course I'll be your bride" she simpered "eternal bride"


End file.
